computers_and_sciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Frozen at Christmas
'''Frozen at Christmas 'was an hour-long documentary special that aired on December 25, 2014 on Channel 4 in the United Kingdom. Description ''Frozen at Christmas premiered on Channel 4 on December 25, 2014 at 8:00 pm UTC. The special provided some insight into the development of Frozen and a look into the fan base that has formed around it. The special was narrated by Welsh-born English actress Dawn French, as well as featuring other TV personalities in the United Kingdom such as Robert Webb and Joe Wiley, who have came into contact with Frozen through their children. Reviewers and writers such as Dorian Lynskey and Dr. Jennifer Otto Bickerdike were also on hand to talk about the reception of Frozen, along with Anna Hill of Disney UK who described how the demand for merchandise was handled in the UK. It featured interviews with the cast Frozen such as Kristen Bell and Idina Menzel , and crew like directors Chris Buck and Jennifer Lee; Peter Del Vecho and Paul Briggs also made an appearance. Both Buck and Lee talked about the development of Frozen into what it is now; Peter Del Vecho also said how Frozen was supposed to be released in 2014, but the release date was put forward. Dorian Lynskey described how the more "different and subversive parts of Frozen...''only became apparent later on". He went on to say how there was a "Trojan horse" aspect to the film, pointing you in one direction but then taking you on another after the drastic turn of events. The film was also praised by critics for its strong take on female characters, and how the two main characters are girls. Kristen Anderson Lopez and Robert Lopez were also on hand to talk about their role in the production of the film; they mainly talked about Let It Go, and how after writing it Jennifer Lee was forced to essentially rewrite the film to accomodate for Elsa's character development that stemmed from the song. Anderson-Lopez said how ''Let It Go started out as being called "Elsa's Badass Song" on their whiteboard at home. Jennifer Lee talks of how writing for Elsa and Anna becoming much more easier when Idina Menzel and Kristen Bell were cast. The main character that was discussed was Elsa, as she has been the most influential. She was described as not only being "more powerful than her sister, but also more complicated". This enabled many fans to relate to her and find parallels in their own lives with Elsa's situation. The second half of the documentary looked into the fan base, and especially Frozen's online presence; it was described as being more "interactive" thanks to the internet. A Montage of Love Is an Open Door was played with all kinds of different people singing along in their cars. Two flash mobs were shown, the first being a street dance interpretation of For the First Time in Forever performed in London, and the second being Let It Go featuring on a pier. Category:Real world